Love and Lies
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: Set after HSM2. After summer break the Wildcats are back at East High and stronger than ever. But what happens when the head cheerleader has her eye on Troy and a new guy in Gabriella's class makes Troy jealous? T to be safe!Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

"I can't believe we're seniors!" Gabriella shrieked as she walked down the hall of East High for the first time since returning from summer break.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the brunette as she watched her skipping down the hallways and smiled to herself. After the talent show Sharpay apologised to the Wildcats and they soon became friends. Since then they had spend the rest of the summer together and Sharpay was now close to the whole gang, especially Gabriella who showed her that there was more to life than being the ice queen bitch of East High.

"Chill out Gabs. It's only school." Sharpay sighed as she started throwing things back into her hot pink locker.

Gabriella stopped skipping and ran back to her friend.

"But Sharpay! We're seniors!"

"And?"

"And! We can do whatever we want to! This is our last year at East High!"

Sharpay laughed as Gabriella threw her arms up into the air and started running round the hallways again. She was soon stopped though when she ran smack bang into Troy and the rest of the gang then fell to the floor.

"Whoa Gabs! Look where you're going." Troy chuckled as he held out a hand to Gabriella and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks Troy." She said sweetly as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey isn't that what boyfriends are for? To pick you up when you're down. But I didn't think they meant it literally."

Troy chuckled again and Gabriella started to play with the necklace Troy gave her. She quickly lent up and kissed Troy before grinning at the rest of the gang and running off down the hallways. She then broke into a series of cartwheels and handstands before realising that everyone was watching her and started walking towards homeroom, blushing like crazy.

* * *

This year the gang were all still in the same homeroom and shared almost all the same classes which made Gabriella even more hyper; there was only one big problem. The had all got Miss Darbus again but after Troy and Gabriella taking part in the musical she had been easier on the entire gang so it wasn't that big a deal. No the problem was the rest of the class. Miss Darbus' class contained almost the whole of the cheer leading squad and, unlike the rest of the school and later Sharpay, they refused to break free of the status quo. For this reason they hated Gabriella and everything she stood for,making it their personal mission to ruin everything she ever did.

As Gabriella ran up the hallway to homeroom, closely followed by the rest of the gang, she looked though the open door and stopped in her tracks when she saw who was sitting in Miss Darbus' room. Troy was the first person after Gabi to reach the room and immediately became concerned when he saw the look on Gabriella's face.

"What's going on?" He asked but she just stood there with her mouth open, unable to speak, pointing towards the people in Miss Darbus' room. By this time the rest of the gang had turned up and all of them stuck their heads in the room to see what was going on before quickly withdrawing them.

"This is not good." Jason muttered and Kelsi hit him before walking over to Gabi and hugging her.

"Don't worry about it Gabs. Like you said we're seniors now and we're not going to let them ruin our last year together are we?"

"Yeah!" He gang all shouted at the same time as Chad punched the air and Gabriella laughed.

"Well if it isn't Gabi the geek."

The gang turned around and saw the head cheer leader Suzi Logan leaning against the door, her hands on her hips, surrounded by the rest of the cheer leading team.

"What do you want?" Taylor snapped.

Suzi threw her a dirty look. "Was I talking to you?"

She sighed before walking over to Troy and leaning against him.

"I really don't know why you chose her and this band of geeks over this." She tilted her head towards the cheer leading squad before moving closer and whispering in his ear "I know you want me."

Troy suddenly moved back causing Suzi to almost fall flat on her face and the rest of the gang had to stop themselves from giggling as she tried her best not to fall over in her three inch heels.

"Suzi I don't like you and I never will." He said bluntly before walking over to Gabi and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love Gabriella and that will never change."

Gabriella smiled then kissed Troy and the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered as she pulled away while Suzi was looking on in shock at the scene in front of her.

_How could any one fancy Gabi the Geek over her?_ She thought angrily as she turned on her heel and stormed back into homeroom.

_She would get Troy if it was the last thing she ever did!_

* * *

"She is way too quiet." Chad whispered as he took his seat next to Taylor in Algebra.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "I know she's up to something but I don't know what."

It had been almost a month since the incident outside homeroom on the first day and neither Suzi or her team mates had spoken to her gang since. Not that they were complaining the last month had been great but they all knew it was going to end. Suzi was up to something.

The bell had just rung for the end of Algebra and Chad and Taylor were walking out together when Sharpay came running into them, literally.

"Watch where you're going Shar." Taylor huffed as she picked the textbooks Sharpay had knocked out of her hands up off the floor.

"Sorry Tay but I have big news!" Sharpay gushed excitedly.

"It's not about Suzi is it?" Chad whispered before looking over his shoulder to check if anybody heard.

Sharpay looked at him confused them shook her hair before clapping hysterically.

"There's going to be a new student in our class. He's coming tomorrow. Apparently his dad's some big music producer and the said he would offer a contract to who ever sang the best at the annual welcome back to school singing competition!"

Chad and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"Is that it? God Shar we thought you were going to tell us Suzi was up to something."

"Oh that girl is so up to something, the ice queen in me can sense it, but I can't work out what."

"Your not the only one." Taylor muttered as the three of them walked off towards Drama.

* * *

The next day the gang were all sitting in homeroom, except Gabi who was running late, when Miss Darbus started clearing her throat loudly. The class looked up and saw her standing next to a boy with shocking bright green eyes and a handsome face, half the girls on the cheer leading team sighed dreamily when they saw him.

"That must be the new guy." Sharpay whispered and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Class this is Christian Carter and today is his first day at East High so I want you to make him feel welcome. Firstly does anybody want to volunteer to show Christian around today?"

Just then Gabriella came rushing into the room. She tried to get through without Miss Darbus noticing her but just as she reached her desk at the back of the class she whacked her shin off the table leg and swore loudly.

Miss Darbus looked at her and grinned.

"Thank you Miss Montez for volunteering. You will be showing young Christian here around the school today."

Gabriella stared at Miss Darbus and Christian in shock while at the other side of the class Suzi smiled. She might have just found a way to break up Troy and Gabriella for good.

When Miss Darbus sent Christian to sit at the back of the class they hit it off instantly. Troy, who was sitting near the front, began to feel jealous as he glanced back and saw the two laughing together. Suzi saw this and smirked as a plan formulated in her mind. She quickly rushed out of homeroom and after checking the halls were empty, began telling the rest of the squad her plan. They listened intently and nodded in agreement before running of to their lesson.

* * *

The first lesson of the day was English and Gabi groaned. The rest of the gang had all been put in the same English class but there hadn't been enough room for Gabriella so they put her in the same group as the cheer leaders. Luckily after checking Christian's timetable she found out that they were in all the same classes so they walked arm in arm to the English block, laughing and chatting to each other.

"Right class." Mr Carpenter called when the class had finally settled down. "Today we are finishing our section on Romeo and Juliet by re-enacting the death scene for the class to see next week so pair up!"

The cheer leading squad were divided equally between boys and girls so instantly ran to each other leaving only Gabriella, Christian and and another student called Ross who Gabriella knew would take advantage of the situation.

Gabriella looked around the classroom and gulped before feeling someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Christian holding out his hand to her.

"Would you like to be my partner, m' lady?"

Gabriella laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I'd love to."

* * *

It was free period and Troy was searching the school for Gabriella when Suzi and the rest of the Cheer leading squad blocked his way.

"Hey Troy." Suzi said innocently. "Looking for someone?"

"Erm Gabriella actually. Have you seen her."

"She's in the drama department" She told him.

He tried to walk away but she stopped him.

"Troy before you go there's something you need to know. It's about Gabriella."

Troy stopped and looked at her. "I'm listening."

"It about her and the new kid. They looked very close in English today and when we left I heard them talking about a date tomorrow night."

Troy shook his head and stepped back. "I don't believe you."

Suzi shrugged. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Troy looked at her for a moment before running towards the drama department. He had to find Gabi. Along the way he heard people gossiping which only made him run faster.

"_Did you see what Gabriella was doing with the new kid--"_

"_I can't believe she would do that to Troy—"_

"_She is such a slut--"_

When Troy finally reached the drama department, what he saw made him running in the opposite direction. What he saw was his girlfriend, the love of his life, Gabriella Montez, kissing Christian Carter.

Troy stormed out of the drama department and ran straight into Suzi.

"Hey Troy what's the matter?"

"Gabriella and Christian." He said though clenched teeth. "They were kissing in the drama department."

Suzi put a hand on his arm.

"I'm really sorry Troy." She said sympathetically.

"I thought she loved me." Troy said tearfully as he looked down at the floor.

"You know I would never do that to you. If you'd just realised sooner none of this would have happened."

Troy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Just then Suzi saw Gabriella and Christian walking out of the drama department over his shoulder and pulled Troy into a kiss which he quickly returned.

Gabriella stood watching them in shock until she couldn't stand it anymore and ripped the necklace off her neck before going up to Troy and throwing it at him.

"I can't believe I ever loved you Troy Bolton. I should never have got back with you!" She yelled at him as tears poured down her face.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she started walking away.

Troy instantly became angry. "You're nothing but a cheap tart anyway. I always knew that you weren't worth it. You're nothing to me! I wish you were dead."

Gabriella winced as she heard his words and turned around. When Troy saw the look in her eyes he instantly regretted what he had said and began walking towards her.

"Gabs I'm--"

"Go to hell Troy." She hissed furiously before running away.

Christian shot Troy and Suzi a dirty look before running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy avoided Gabriella for the week and spent most his time with Suzi. When they got back on Monday things were still the same and the gang had had enough so after much begging at lunch they had convinced Gabriella to tell them what had happened ,with the help of Christian who had quickly become part of the group. When they finished the gang were staring at Gabriella, open mouthed.

"I can't believe he said that to you!" Sharpay hissed angrily. " When I find that boy I'm gonna kick his ass!"

She went to get up and find Troy but Zeke restrained her.

"Don't do anything any of you." Chad said coldly as the bell rang. "We'll sort him out."

* * *

The guys had basketball training next and stopped Troy before he reached the gym.

"Dude why did you do that to Gabriella?" Chad yelled as he slammed Troy into one of the lockers.

"I didn't do anything she didn't deserve. The bitch was cheating on me. I just gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"What are you talking about?!" Zeke yelled. "Gabriella's never cheated on you. She loves you!"

"Yeah right guys. She's got you wrapped around her little finger! She was cheating on me with Christian."

Zeke,Jason and Chad stared at Troy for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked angrily as he watched his team mates rolling around, laughing uncontrollably.

"You think that Gabi was cheating on you with_ Christian_?" Chad said once he finally finished laughing.

"Yeah I caught them together in the drama department kissing."

The boys started laughing again. Troy was about to walk away when Chad put his hands on Troy's shoulders.

"You my friend are an idiot." He said, chuckling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked them, confused.

"Christian is Gabi's English partner. They have to do the final scene of Romeo and Juliet for English tomorrow. That's why they were kissing in the Drama department."

Troy thought about this for a minute then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't mean she wasn't cheating on me." He huffed.

Zeke nodded. "That's true but the fact that Christian is gay sort of blows that theory doesn't it?"

Troy stood looking at them with his mouth open.

"Christian's gay. How did you find out?"

"He told us." Jason told him as Troy sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, his head in his hands.

"After we saw how friendly he was with Gabriella in homeroom we stopped him and told him to back off because she was taken but he just laughed. Turns out they've been friends since they were babies and pretended to date each other before Gabi moved here, until Gabriella convinced him to tell his parents. That's why she let him be her partner for English because it was either him or Ross and she knew she could trust Christian not to do anything."

Troy looked at them in shock at he let all the information he had just been given sink in.

"But what about them going out on a date?"

Jason smiled at him sadly. "She was setting him up with her cousin. Apparently they've fancied each other for ages but didn't act on it so Gabriella did something about it and invited both of them to her house the day after Christian arrived."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked quietly.

Jason shrugged. "You never gave her a chance. She never knew that Christian was coming and the same day they were given the assignment she walked out and found you kissing Suzi. She's barely spoken to anyone apart from Christian since then."

Troy ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"God what have I done?" He muttered before getting up and running out of the locker room.

"Dude where are you going?!" Chad called out.

"To find Gabi."

* * *

Up on the roof of East High Gabriella Montez was sitting looking out into the distance thinking about everything that had happened with Troy. Usually she would spend her free period in the gym watching Troy and the rest of the team practice but today she needed time to think about what to do with Troy. Even though they hadn't talked to each other in almost a week, technically they hadn't broken up and Gabriella didn't know what to do. She knew that she loved Troy but she also knew that she couldn't take the pain of having her heart broken any more. Gabriella sighed as the bell rang and she made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she was confronted by Suzi and the cheer leading squad.

"What do you want Suzi?" Gabriella sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from my boyfriend."

"Y-you're what?" She stuttered.

Suzi laughed evilly. "What you didn't know? After you found me and Troy last week we decided to make it more public. He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday."

"What." She yelled. "What do you mean public?"

"We've been seeing each other for almost 6 months now."

Gabriella stared at her open mouthed before turning on her heel and storming away. As she raced down the hallway she bumped into Troy.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you-"

"Save it Troy I know what's been going on and I get it. We're over."

Troy just stared at her stunned as she walked away from him.

* * *

The rest of the week Troy had tried to apologise to Gabi but she wouldn't have it. Anytime he tried to talk to her she would walk in the opposite direction. He texted, emailed, IM, even climbed the tree outside her room and slept on her balcony in the rain but she still refused to talk to him. By Friday, after days of trying to get Gabriella to talk to him and failing, he was starting to lose hope. Just as he was thinking about what to do next Principal Matsui's voice filled the corridors.

"Student's are reminded that this afternoon's lessons are canceled due to the welcome back to school karaoke competition."

Troy grinned to himself before running off to find Kelsi. He had just found the perfect way to apologise to Gabriella.

* * *

After lunch the students of East High piled into the gym either to take part or watch the singing competition and Troy was standing at the back of the room watching it all nervously. After hearing the announcement he ran all the way to the music room and got Kelsi to sign him up now all he had to do was wait. As everyone settled down Principal Matsui stepped onto the stage and turned on the microphone. Th feedback caused the whole student body to groan.

"Sorry about that. Welcome to the welcome back to school singing competition. This year is very special as the winner will receive a chance to get their own recording contract courtesy of Mr Carter."

He paused as everyone started clapping.

"Yes thank you. Now my I introduce our first singer Gabriella Montez."

The rest of the school clapped but Troy just stood there staring at the stage in shock. He hadn't seen her name on the sign up sheet!

Gabriella walked onto the stage and smiled slightly as people clapped and called things out.

"Hi I'm Gabi and I'm going to sing a song a friend of mine wrote called Over It." She said into the microphone before nodding at the sound people and the song began.

_Everytime I saw you_

_Trying to pretend _

_Now I think you're caught in a spin_

_Said that I could trust _

_You'd be my everything_

_Falling from the shadows_

_Now I see _

_All those times were wasted_

_When you tried to hide it from me_

While Gabi was singing she danced around the stage **(a/n: if you've ever seen the video for potential break up song by Aly and AJ-like that)** and smiling at the people in the crowd.

_I don't care what you're sayin'_

_I don't care what you're doin'_

_Never really had me _

_I'm over it_

Gabi suddenly stopped dancing and stared right at Troy.

_So why is it so hard to see_

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_Tried to walk away _

_But my heart was sayin' no_

_Can't believe it took so long to go_

_Now the past is fading _

_I hardly know your name_

_Don't know what you're doin'_

_Ya lost the game_

_All those times were wasted _

_When you tried to hide it from me_

_I don't care what you're sayin'_

_I don't care what you're doin '_

_Never really had me _

_I'm over it_

_So why is it so hard to see _

_All the lies you tell me_

_I'm getting out I'm moving on_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

When she finished everybody started clapping apart from Troy who just stared at her in shock. _She couldn't mean it?_ he thought _could she?_

Almost the whole school including Ryan, Sharpay, Christian and Kelsi performed before Troy's name was finally called out. He took a deep breath then walked onto the stage.

"Hey I'm Troy and I'm going to sing a song I wrote a week ago called Meet You There." He searched the room looking for Gabriella and when he finally found her he sat down on the stool and began strumming away at his guitar.

"This is for you Gabriella. I'm sorry." He said softly before he began singing.

_I'm waiting _

_For the perfect time to call you back_

_Cos' I remember saying_

_Don't wanna know the truth _

_Can't handle that_

_And I try to (and I try to)_

_Just forget you (just forget you)_

_But I don't know how_

_If only I knew_

_It's written all over your face_

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now where do we go?_

_Now the future's not so clear_

_I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care?_

_Maybe I can meet you there_

Troy looked up and saw the tears forming in Gabriella's eyes but she stayed so he kept on going. It was working.

_Yeah_

_I'm sorry if I slagged you down, I meant no harm_

_When I heard the stories_

_Said things I didn't mean_

_Should have stayed calm_

_But sadly _

_You got angry_

_And it breaks my heart_

_You're so mad at me_

_It's written all over your face _

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now where do we go?_

_Now the future's not so clear_

_I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care?_

_Maybe I can meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

_It's written all over your face_

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now where do we go?_

_Now the future's not so clear_

_I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care?_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I should meet you there_

When Troy looked up again he saw that Gabriella was gone.

"Where's Gabriella?" He shouted to the gang over the noise of the crowd but they just shrugged. He sighed as he quickly put down his guitar and raced out of the room.

There was only one place Gabriella would go when she was like this.

* * *

Gabriella ran down the hallways with tears streaming down her face and didn't stop until she reached the rooftop and collapsed onto the floor. She had been so sure when she got up on stage and sang that she was over him, but after what he did, after that song, she wasn't so sure anymore. Gabriella stayed curled up crying on the floor for a couple of minutes before she felt someone standing behind her.

"Gabs?"

Gabriella sat up and saw Troy staring down at her.

"Why did you have to do that Troy." She cried. "I was just starting to get over you and now-"

"And now what Gabi?"

Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of hope.

"And know I don't know." She said quietly before turning away and staring at the floor. "You really hurt me Troy."

"I know Gabs and I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I had just caught you kissing Christian--"

"But that was for-" Gabriella began but Troy cut her off.

"I know English the guys told me. But I was so upset and so angry that when Suzi kissed me I thought why not?"

Gabriella continued to look at the ground. "The kiss I could have dealt with Troy. But finding out that you were cheating on me... that really hurt."

Troy looked at her confused.

"Who told you that?"

"Suzi Logan told me."

Troy laughed. "When have you ever listened to Suzi Logan."

Gabriell didn't say anything so Troy reached under her chin and moved her head so that he could look her in the eyes. When their eyes made contact Troy saw the pain he had caused her and his heart began to break.

"I am so sorry Gabriella." He said sincerely, with tears in his eyes. "I was angry and stupid. I didn't mean any of it and I promise it'll never happen again."

She looked at him for a couple of minutes before breaking into a grin.

"You better mean it Bolton."

Troy's face lit up and he pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back as they pulled away from each other.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Troy asked hopefully.

She nodded and Troy grinned madly. They sat there for a couple of minutes until Gabriella stood up and pulled Troy up with her.

"I feel like doing a duet what about you?"

"Hey just call me freaky duet boy!"

They laughed as they walked back to the gym, ready to face the world stronger than ever because they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**The song Gabriella sang is Over it by Ashley Tisdale and the song Troy sang is Meet you there by Busted.**


End file.
